Consumers have responded favorably to the proliferation of optical storage media such as Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) by outfitting their own personal computers (PCs) with video authoring and video creation software. DVDs provide several advantages over conventional media, e.g., VHS videotape, such as media longevity and size. Moreover, DVDs enable users to quickly jump to particular scenes in video, in sharp contrast to videotape technology, which only enables sequential or linear access.
Conventional systems and methods enable a user to jump to a particular scene by creating and recording a DVD with indexing information. A DVD video player then may use this index information to determine where the desired scene begins. As one example, authoring software such as MYDVD enables this scene index to be created while capturing analog and/or digital video. For example, MYDVD utilizes a time-based algorithm that creates a scene index as established by a user, e.g., every five minutes or every thirty seconds of playable video data. As consumers have become more sophisticated, they have begun to perform their own video-editing tasks. These consumers may use software such as SHOWBIZ, available from ArcSoft, Incorporated to perform editing such as deleting unwanted scenes, adding text or music and adding transitions between scenes. Unfortunately, such editing renders the originally-created index information invalid.